1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for loading weapons equipped with revolver cylinders, consisting of a housing with a central axis, in which several guide bores are arranged radially around the axis. Several spring-loaded thrust elements for the cartridges are guided in such bores, and with spring-loaded locking members projecting into the guide bores, such locking members being unlockable by a central unlocking device, whereby centrally with respect to the housing, provision is made for a guiding and supporting body with a central bore for the unlocking pin, said body being rigidly joined with the housing, and said unlocking pin being connected with the locking lever.
2. The Prior Art
A device for loading weapons equipped with revolver cylinders is known from U.S. patent specification 1,228,505, such device consisting of a housing with several guide bores arranged therein, in which guide bores spring-loaded thrust elements for the cartridge are guided, whereby spring-loaded locking members project into the guide bores, such locking members being unlockable by a central unlocking device. With said device, spring-loaded tongues are arranged on the unlocking device, the latter being disposed centrally relative to the housing, said tongues being designed hook-shaped on the end sides, so that such hook is capable of engaging a groove in the cartridge. When, under application of pressure to the unlocking device, the spring-loaded tongue is pressed inwardly, the cartridge is released.
With such a device, it is possible only to use cartridges having a matching design, i.e., the cartridges have to be provided with a groove within the bottom range, so that the elastic tongue is capable of engaging the cartridge. Said device is not suitable for cartridges having a protruding cartridge bottom. The protruding bottom would cause the cartridge to be disposed slanted in the guide bore, with the consequence that safe loading of the revolver is not assured.
A device for loading firearms is known also from FR-A 2261499. With this device, provision is made for locking levers supporting themselves on a pressure sleeve, and for catches for engaging the cartridge and the unlocking pin.
However, such a device is not suitable for loading all openings of the cylinder of a revolver with cartridges at the same time.
A device of the type specified above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,732. This device, however, is constructed with great expenditure, and, therefore, expensive.